Lollipop kisses
by overtheyears
Summary: “What do you expect me to say...?” She questioned quietly. She felt him shrug. “Anything.” He might be OCC. ShikaXOC


Pulling the lollipop out of her mouth, she through it to the ground even though it wasn't finished. She was beyond pissed. There right across the street was Shikamaru Nara., standing next to Temari, just talking to her. For someone who said they had to cancel their plans today because of more important things, it really looked like he was doing something important.

For the past four months he's done this to her. Cancelled their plans at the last minute because of something 'important'. And each time she'd either see him talking to the sand nin or with Chouji at a restaurant. He promised her that he wouldn't break this date. Since it was their 6 month anniversary.

As she rubbed her temples to help calm down, she hadn't heard Kiba walk up to her. Well actually, she hadn't noticed him there until he gave her a hug from behind.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Shikamaru today?"

"He cancelled...again."

He went quiet but was still holding her from behind.

"He should be across the street."

Silence.

"I guess he left. He's not there anymore."

Finally he let go of her, but still had his arm over her shoulder. When she began walking forward he followed along quietly. Taking a grape sucker out from her pocket she opened it and stuck it in her mouth.

"So what do you want?"

With a smile he replied, "Me and a few of the guys are going to the springs. Wanted to know if you'd like to come with us just like the old times. Plus you look like you need to relax."

"I have a boyfriend."

Groaning dramatically he dropped his arm. Then stopped her.

"You have nothing better to do...and honestly Aki...he dropped the plans for what seems like something none important. Why not forget about it all with a little relaxation?"

Pondering the thought for what seemed forever she finally nodded her head excitedly.

---------------------------------click**

Kiba, Naruto, Shino, and Aki all sat quietly in the warm water.

"Kiba, you were right. I so needed this."

He just smiled at her, sliding deeper into the water. Since Akamaru was to big to get in, he laid behind the four of them with his eyes closed.

It was absolutely quiet between the four. So quiet anyone could hear when the front door from the front room would open. It was so quiet in fact that they could hear muffled voices from the front room. But as the voices got closer...everyone tensed up.

"Fuck." Kiba cursed.

Aki didn't have time to hide from the two before they walked in.

Shikamaru and Chouji stared at her. They towel she wore was soaking wet and clung to her body. But it wasn't only that, the fog has cleared some so they could see the three boys she had been sitting next to. Naruto and Kiba watched their reactions. Aki had a tint of pinks on her cheeks and a very blank expression. Chouji just looked shocked and Shikamaru...well lets just say he didn't look pretty happy about the site before him.

"Shikamaru...I can explain-"

"What the hell Aki!"

She cringed. It was rare to see him yelling...better yet, seeing him mad. Chouji knew he had to leave, so he moved to the water. As the two boys watched the couple just stare at each other, only three found this wrong. Shikamaru has no right to yell at her about this.

"Shikamaru...calm down. We don't-"

"Calm down? You were sitting in a hot spring with three other guys and you expect me to calm down!"

This boy was so getting on her last nerve. Not only is he yelling at her about this one thing and not thinking about what he's been doing. But this is how he spends his time with something important.

Without a second thought she just exploded. "You have no right to yell at me Nara!"

Everybody's eyes went wide. She never called anybody by their last name unless she absolutely pissed.

"You sit there every month and tell me you have something important to do so you have to cancel the plans we made. Every time you're not doing a thing of importance. You're sitting there with your best friend or with the sand nin!"

"Is this what it's about? The fact that I'm friends with Temari?"

Covering her face she just stood there. Nobody said a word as they waited for her reply. After a few moments they noticed her body shake slightly. Kiba stood quickly in the water and Akamaru snapped his head up. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Shino clammed his hand over it. Shikamaru...he stood there quietly. Recovering a bit, she took her hands off her face and looked up at him.

"You don't get it...do you? I don't care that your friends with another girl.... It's that you ditch me for other things you feel like doing."

Taking a deep shaky breath, she continued.

"It's been six months and every time we plan something you cancel on me. I don't understand you. You showed me you wanted me and you used the effort six months ago to even get me. But once you got me...you-you don't even act like you care!"

Shock covered his features. Shikamaru knew he didn't know how to be a boyfriend. Even after so many months. But he knew he cared about her. He didn't want to lose her. He just didn't know how to show it.

Kiba glanced back and forth. Aki had stopped crying and was now looking at the floor sadly.

"It-it just seems that you don't want me. But then you do. There are moments when you prove to me you do...but there's twice as many showing me you don't...I just-I just can't take it anymore. Shikamaru...I don't think this is working out...."

------------------------click**

It had been weeks since Aki broke up with Shikamaru. She avoided him when she knew he would be there, but there were times when they'd run into each other. But every time, Temari was with him. She began to realize the sand nin began to visit more often. Weather it was because she knew about the break up or the two were dating were unknown to her.

Aki sat on a bench near Naruto's favorite restaurant. The sucker in her hand didn't taste good to her anymore. It was one her favorite flavor to, cherry. But just the flavor alone brought back memories from when she was with Shikamaru. Aki knew she was taking this over board. It was just a man...who didn't care...and even though she won't admit it...did steal her heart.

Tossing the sucker of her head she waited for the sound of it hitting the ground, but it never came. Turning her head around, there he was. The stick being held between his fingers and a cigarette in his mouth. He wasn't wearing his vest but his headband was still around his upper arm. He looked just fine, like nothing had happened.

With great skill he through the sucker in the air making it do a couple of flips before catching the stick between his fingers skillfully. But as he did this, he was looking at the sky. To bad for him that there were no clouds in the sky.

Aki watched him carefully as he walked to and around the bench. Taking a seat next to her. Scooting away from him a little she heard him sigh. Then watched as he took out the cigarette and put it out in the dirt. All there was, was silence after that.

"You can't avoid me forever Aki."

Her stomach tightened when he said her name. But she continued to look away without saying a word. There was no doubt he found this troublesome and a waste of his time.

"Aki at least talk to me."

"What do you expect me to say...?" She questioned quietly.

She felt him shrug. "Anything."

"Why did you even come here...?"

Hearing him sigh she looked over at him. No expression on her face.

"This is troublesome but I wanted to apologize...for what I did to you those six months."

With a lift of an eyebrow, Aki stared at him as he looked at the cherry flavored lollipop in his hand with a slight blush.

"And I wanted to tell you that you were right. I had no reason to yell at you in the springs when I knew you wouldn't do anything. But I'm also here to tell you that you, Aki were also wrong."

"What?"

He looked at her and smiled slightly. Putting the candy into his mouth he watched as her face became confused. After a few moments he took it out of his mouth, leaving the flavor on his lips. He wanted to show her she was wrong. Not tell her. So he sat up and pulled Aki close to him. Her eyes widened in shock when he lifted her up to sit in his lap. But his favorite part was how shy she got when he moved his face inches from hers.

"Shikamaru...what are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I care."

And with those words he crashed his lips to hers. Aki's mind went blank. She had no thought of how to react. So she just sat there. After a while of waiting Shikamaru pulled away and she bit her lip. The flavor of the candy filled her mouth and she was suddenly brought back. With a new inspiration she kissed him. This time leaving him shocked, although he soon recovered and kissed back.

There lips moved together as they sat there. She pressed her body against his while his hands rested on her hips. The sucker still in hand. Deciding he's had enough of the boring old fashioned kiss he took it up an notch and ran his tongue across her lips. Aki opened her mouth shyly which made Shikamaru smirk. That was just one of the many things he loved about her. She was fine in everything else yet she became so shy in moments like these.

Shikamaru began to explore her mouth. The flavor of cherry began to intoxicate him as he slowly leaned in deeper making Aki lean back slightly from the pressure. Although this lazy ninja was proving to her when he meant they both had to pull away for air. Aki breathed in deeply staring off to the side and Shikamaru rested his head on her shoulder.

Once their breath was caught Shikamaru put the sucker he held in his hand between them. He laid it on Aki's lips, waiting until she opened her mouth just enough for the fruity candy could go inside. Once there he watched her suck on it with a blush. When she opened her mouth to let it be taken out she swallowed and looked at him.

"You're not being lazy today...that's weird for you."

Smiling at her he put his lips to her ear and whispered, "How about we go back to your place? Not only will I show you how motivated I can get but those lollipops seem to remind me of a certain memory I would like to reenact."

Aki's face turned as red as possible but she slowly nodded her head twice.


End file.
